


when you kiss me heaven sighs

by MiraclesInApril



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInApril/pseuds/MiraclesInApril
Summary: A series of chankai drabbles.





	1. Contents

A place to keep all my small ideas and whim writings. Most chapters will be unrelated. Each chapter will have tags and warnings at the beginning. List of chapters, their ratings and summaries here:

1\. [your flame to put out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318283/chapters/33040206)| In which Jongin accidentally gets aroused on stage and there's no way he can go back out like this. | NC-17

2\. [my heart, in your grasp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318283/chapters/33041529) | In which chankai share a hotel room and it's late | PG

3\. [good boy, good boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318283/chapters/34899293) | In which Jongin works for grades (Or lets his professor work on him.) | NC-17

4\. [voorpret ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318283/chapters/35819427)| old habits die hard and a boatful of friends heads their way. | M


	2. your flame to put out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jongin accidentally gets aroused on stage and there's no way he can go back out like this. 
> 
> warnings + tags: hand job, daddy kink, slight dirty talk
> 
> word count: 824

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [THIS GIF. THIS GIF, OH MY GOD. everything was this gif's fault.](https://twitter.com/miraclesnapril/status/985181164121010177)

As soon as he gets through the door, there are hands on him, pulling off his glimmering silk jacket, tugging his shirt loose, dryer to his hair, brushes on his face.

But he can’t— he needs—

He spots Chanyeol tumbling through the door and instantly, he pushes away, much to the grumble of the staff working on him.

“I need the toilet, I’ll be right back.”

He stops by Chanyeol, whispering in his ear before shuffling out swiftly as he sees a coordi noona head his way.

He goes to the toilet, knowing Chanyeol will surely follow him. He can’t go back on stage, not like this. He barely got through the last song, there's no way he can perform like this. He hadn’t meant to thrust too hard, or touch himself so provocatively, to the point that he’s straining hard against his pants. He knows Chanyeol will laugh at him, right after he helps him.

He splashes water over his already sweat dripping face, antsy and stiff as he waits, knowing the clock is ticking down. The VCR is only four minutes long and Jongin is sure at least a minute is gone.

Finally the door swings open and a loaded Chanyeol steps in. Chanyeol hangs their outfits that are still in their plastic garments on the handle and Jongin is impatient even if he knows Chanyeol is only saving them from having to waste time going back to the changing room.

“Really Jongin?” Chanyeol grins, looking Jongin up and down.

Jongin doesn’t have time or patience for this, there are two minutes left at most. He grabs Chanyeol and forces him onto the lowered bowl cover. Then he settles himself on Chanyeol’s hard, firm thigh, already grinding.

“We don’t have much time, Daddy.” Jongin doesn’t try to conceal just how wrecked he already is, so close at the bare minimum friction.

Something instantly morphs in Chanyeol, like a cog shifting into place or a shutter snapping open. All teasing has drained from him, a darker velvet filling his eyes.

“Then you’d better come fast, hadn’t you baby?” He grips Jongin’s hips and pulls him right to his chest.

“Can’t—“ Jongin rubs harder against Chanyeol’s thigh, faster. He can normally come by riding his daddy’s thigh like this but he needs more time— needs to build more pressure—

“Daddy will reward you, come for me.” Chanyeol’s unzipping his unfairly tight pants with one hand, nails still digging into Jongin’s waist with the other.

“What will Daddy give me?” excited arousal shudders through Jongin at the thought of a reward. He looks eagerly at Chanyeol beneath his sweat matted hair, previous ‘rewards’ running through his mind and sending lust stronger up his spine.

“What you love most.” Chanyeol says, finally taking Jongin out of his briefs and starting a fierce pace that has Jongin keening into him, hands on his slightly padded shoulders.

“What’s that?” Jongin stammers, thrusting into Chanyeol’s fist, grinding into Chanyeol’s thigh, stuck between both, feeling like he’s going to rupture.

Chanyeol gives him a cool appraising look, brow raised. Jongin flushes.

“Your cock.”

“You want it?” Chanyeol’s voice drops, low and gruff and exactly what always throws Jongin over the edge when he’s on his knees in front of Chanyeol, Chanyeol telling him what a good boy he is for taking Daddy so effortlessly.

“Yes Daddy, please, please I want it.” Jongin cries, so close, so painfully close as Chanyeol plays with his crown.

“Then you’re going to have to come for me right now. You’re a good boy, aren’t you Jongin?” Chanyeol murmurs as he he pinches Jongin’s head. Tears spring into his eyes at the sting and his vision blurs as he nods quickly. “You didn’t mean to get hard without my permission, did you?” Jongin hears the note of warning. There would be punishment if they weren’t in the middle of a concert.

“I forgive you. Give Daddy what he wants, baby. It’s mine, right? Your come is mine?”

Jongin could weep. Daddy is so kind to him. He doesn’t deserve such a forgiving Daddy.

“Yes Daddy, all yours.” Jongin nods again, barely able to see between tears and his fringe and his impending orgasm that’s growing with violent intensity.

“Then you have to come for me. Right now, baby. Good boys don't keep Daddy waiting.” Chanyeol presses a soft kiss to his open lips that contrasts the heat burning between them.

“Daddy.” Jongin keens into Chanyeol’s neck as he spills against his hip, desperately keeping himself from biting down. They can’t afford marks, not until the concert ends at least. Chanyeol brings their lips back together as his orgasm tingles through him. He knows someone is going to come knocking the door down any moment but he lets Chanyeol kiss the breath out of him as he tries to recover from his high.

“You good?” Chanyeol smiles at, soft and caring, between Chanyeol and Daddy, and Jongin nods, content.

“Thank you, Daddy.”


	3. my heart, in your grasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which chankai share a hotel room and it's late.
> 
> warnings + tags: fluff
> 
> word count: 846

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tweet fic I edited and changed up a bit. Also loosely based on [this prompt from chankai prompt bot](https://twitter.com/chankaiprompts/status/618500877557596160)

It’s late and quiet, both of them exhausted from the concert but not yet tired enough to sleep. Chanyeol realizes he’s been staring at the same word for the past five minutes and truthfully it’s been a half an hour since he absorbed anything he read. Shutting down his laptop, he pushes it away and stands.

“What are you doing?” he snuggles up to Jongin’s side, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder with both their backs against the headboard. Jongin’s arm comes around him, fingers finding their way to his scalp. He lets out a content sigh, nuzzling Jongin’s neck.

“They’re so cute,” Jongin whines, holding the screen to Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol laughs and watches as Jongin scrolls down, bear picture after bear picture, cooing and whining and involuntarily gripping Chanyeol’s hair because he can’t contain himself (instantly followed by _I'm so sorry Chanyeol hyung's hair_ ,pat pat pat).

“I have something cuter here.” Chanyeol says, worming an arm around Jongin’s side and pulling him closer.

“Hyung, do you know bears are some of the largest animals in existence?” Jongin says quickly, blinking like he’s got something in his eyes and Chanyeol chuckles at the shy tells.

“You’re a little small in my arms.” Chanyeol leans back to assess what he can of Jongin.

“Hey!”

“Okay okay, go on.” Chanyeol grins, thoroughly enjoying the faint red on Jongin’s cheeks.

“Mama bears are really affectionate with their youngs. Normally they’re supposed to let their cubs into the wild once they can fend for themselves around the age of two to three years. But a mama bear might keep her cubs for an extra year because she doesn’t like letting them go.” Jongin sighs in wonder and something tugs at Chanyeol’s heart.

“I can relate.”

“Hyung!”

Chanyeol chuckles but it’s muffled as he kisses Jongin’s cheek, turns Jongin’s face to find his lips and whatever Jongin’s about to say is muffled as well as he sighs into Chanyeol, phone lost somewhere in the folds of their sheets.

Chanyeol steals under Jongin’s shirt, rubbing his warm side and Jongin melds into him, fingers pulling his hair gently.

“Now tell me why I’d want to let go of this cub.” Chanyeol smiles against Jongin’s lips and Jongin tries to shove him away but he doesn’t budge. He nestles his head in Jongin’s crook again, ignoring the other's low muttering.

“You’re not my mama bear.”

“Thank god.” Chanyeol snorts but he presses tender kisses to the expanse of Jongin’s jawline that’s in range of his mouth. Jongin scratches light patterns into his hair as he resumes scrolling through bear pictures and Chanyeol feels blossoming warmth, sailing through his veins, filling his heart like a container that will burst with capacity.

 

Chanyeol awakes to sunlight and birdsong and a weight on his chest. He grins and winces, his dry lips cracking. Too soon. A loose smile stays about his lips even though he should find it eery how it seems Jongin is peering at him, if his eyes weren’t closed. He reciprocates the embrace, Jongin sniffling and frowning as he is jostled lightly.

He runs a hand through Jongin’s hair, much like Jongin had done for him the night before.

“One,” Chanyeol whispers as Jongin stirs.

“Two,” one eye opens as he tweaks Jongin’s ear.

“Three.” the other eye opens and he’s cupping Jongin’s nape.

“Good morning.” Chanyeol grins, doesn’t care that his lips sting. Jongin hums, eyes opening and closing and looking very much dazed.

“Do baby bears normally take this long to wake?” Chanyeol muses earnestly, wandering into Jongin’s hair to stroke lightly.

“From hibernation?” Jongin mumbles sleepily, “Three weeks.”

Chanyeol chuckles, his heart twisting pleasantly again. He places an adoring kiss on Jongin’s nose, grinning when Jongin wrinkles it.

He’s lying back down when he catches it in his peripheral.

Puzzled, he holds the braided strand between his fingers.

“Oops.” Jongin smiles, eyes still drooping, heavy with sleep and Chanyeol gets it. He feels around his head, small bumps of braids interspersed.

“I’m glad I could assist in your hairdressing career.” Chanyeol teases and Jongin puts his face in his chest.

“Do you braid your own hair too, Jonginnie?” Chanyeol grins as he feels Jongin push his face harder into his chest, fingers twisting in his shirt, whatever he’s whining muffled.

“Maybe you can braid both of us for today. I’m sure stylist noona will appreciate the break.” Chanyeol doesn’t continue for any reason other than Jongin’s blush, something it seems only he can elicit from him.

“I learnt for my noonas.” Jongin mumbles defensively, trying to roll off Chanyeol.

“Jonginnie,” Chanyeol coos, holding Jongin tighter as he tries to escape. He pulls Jongin up his body till their faces are level. “So cute.” he kisses Jongin’s chin, nose, cheek. Jongin makes an impatient sound, trying to kiss his lips but Chanyeol turns his face and Jongin’s lips end up squished on Chanyeol’s cheek, making the taller one laugh.

“Hyung,” Jongin demands and braces Chanyeol’s shoulder when Chanyeol doesn’t give in.

Chanyeol still can’t stop smiling when Jongin finally manages to press their lips together.


	4. good boy, good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jongin works for grades. 
> 
> (Or lets his professor work on him.) 
> 
> warnings + tags: degradation, teacher x student, slight cum play. 
> 
> word count: 1124

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clearing out a few drabbles in my docs. hope you like it~

“Yes sir, yes sir, yes sir,” Jongin chants, breath hitching as Chanyeol holds him against the stall wall. A hand covers his mouth, limiting his breath and heat chases through his body. 

“Do you want to be heard? Do you want them to hear you being my slut?” Chanyeol finishes burying himself into Jongin, Jongin inching up on the wall.

“No, I’m sorry.” Jongin shakes his head, unable to close his mouth as Chanyeol thrusts.

“I don’t think you are, Jongin.” Chanyeol’s hold tightens on Jongin’s hips, eyes boring into the dazed boy’s, “I think you want everyone to know you’re my slut. That you’re getting good grades for spreading your legs for the professor.” 

Jongin’s breathing hitches even more at the condescending tone, hands slipping beneath Chanyeol’s blazer for better purchase on his shoulders, eager to leave his own stake on Chanyeol. 

“Isn’t that what you want? In exchange for me using your ass?” Chanyeol’s tone doesn’t change, pulling out slowly and inching in even slower, knowing they’re tight on time and anyone can enter the toilet. 

“Yes sir,” Jongin nods quickly, shimmying slightly to try and get Chanyeol deeper but the professor pushes him harder against the wall, hindering any movement. 

“Is that all you want?” Chanyeol grips the collar of Jongin’s sweater and shoves him closer, almost close enough that their lips touch. 

“No sir,” Jongin says quickly, frustration and need swelling inside him as Chanyeol teases his prostate, where Jongin needs him most. 

“I can’t read your mind sweetheart. Speak up.” Chanyeol tilts his head and the deceptive sympathy in his eyes would convince anyone who didn’t know better that he’s sincere. But he pulls out of Jongin completely, cool smile gracing his face at Jongin’s despaired gasp.

“Nononono sir please, please don’t take it out, please,” Jongin cups Chanyeol’s face, desperate pleas running into each other. He reaches down to guide Chanyeol back inside him but his hand is pinned to the wall by a frowning Chanyeol.

“You can’t take just what you want, Jongin.” Chanyeol chides and the sternness not only makes Jongin cower but also sends a pulse through his cock still confined in his briefs where Chanyeol hadn’t bothered to remove completely before hoisting him up against the wall. 

“I’m sorry sir. I want your cock. Please give me your cock sir.” Jongin knows a fraction of Chanyeol’s sanity unhinges when he begs, when he gets desperate enough to cast pride aside. Pride is the last thing on his mind as he clenches around air, aching for Chanyeol’s hardness. 

“You’re a greedy whore, Jongin.” Chanyeol states and Jongin nods his agreement, arousal clouding his vision at the derogation. 

“Your whore. Your greedy whore.” Jongin whispers, forcing himself to keep still as a finger traces his rim, his body screaming for him to sink down on it, have Chanyeol finger him if he won’t give him his cock. 

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol pushes at his entrance ever so slightly and Jongin arches in anticipation. 

“Yes sir. I’m your whore, your ass to use whenever you like. I’ll stay right here, however long you need to use me.” Jongin says sweetly, Chanyeol’s face in his grasp, wanton and willing to say anything to get Chanyeol back inside him. 

“Don’t talk so sweet. Makes me want to fuck your face.” Chanyeol mercifully lines his cock to Jongin’s hole again. 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou,” Jongin arches back against the wall with force that almost pushes Chanyeol away as Jongin swallows his cock. 

The door opens then and they freeze, Chanyeol snug all the way in Jongin and Jongin’s mouth open in laboured breathing. 

Then Chanyeol begins to thrust, slowly, soundlessly but Jongin can barely keep quiet. They hear a stall door open, close, Jongin presses his lips together white knuckle tight but he can’t help the small gasp that escapes. 

Chanyeol’s hand is in his hair then, tugging him down harshly, springing tears to his eyes, “Quiet. You’re my toy, no one else’s.” 

Jongin nods quickly, doubling his efforts to keep his sniffles and moans mute. 

When they hear the main door open and close again, Chanyeol drops all efforts to stay noiseless. He bunches Jongin’s collar tight in his fist again, the soft fabric stretching out of shape, snapping his hips up with careless strength. 

He lets Jongin nuzzle his neck, skin catching in his teeth at particularly hard thrusts that make Jongin cry out. His mind becomes blank of anything other than Chanyeol, inside him, pulling him apart. 

“No, no— sir please—” Jongin whines desperately as Chanyeol forces himself out when he’s almost there. Jongin’s feet slide back to the floor with nothing to keep up pinned above and it’s hard to not slide all the way down. 

“Ssh.” Chanyeol peals Jongin’s briefs back, his jeans shifting down his thighs. And strokes himself fast till he comes on Jongin’s stiff, leaking cock. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Jongin throbs as Chanyeol releases hot and thick down his pants. He looks up at Chanyeol’s blissed out face, eyes squeezed shut and moaning Jongin’s name, husky. His own hips buck, Chanyeol smearing his come all over his already precum slicked slit sending him over the edge.

“That’s it, good boy.” Chanyeol holds him upright as his orgasm shakes through him, come oozing out to add to Chanyeol’s. 

His hair is ruffled as he tries to catch his breath, a tissue already wiping the mess in his pants clean. “I love you.” wiping at the wetness under his eyes. 

“I love you too, sir.” he smiles with his eyes closed, warm and tingling to his toes.

“No,” Chanyeol cups his face, taps his cheek, “I love you,  _ Jongin.” _ he repeats when Jongin is looking at him.

“I love you too Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol grabs the hem of his sweater and Jongin lifts his arms for him. He complies, too, when Chanyeol shrugs off his blazer and buttons it up, so large on him that it falls to his thighs and covers the slight dampness visible on his crotch. 

“You should wear my clothes more often.” Jongin nods, trying to contain his grin. Chanyeol says  _ I love you, _ and he says  _ I miss you _ and he talks to Jongin when he thinks he’s asleep but he’s a man of few words when he’s not buried inside him and this, this feels like a deeper invitation into his life, his heart and it makes Jongin flush warm in his chest. 

“I want you to sit in your next class and think about how I’m going to fuck you again the minute we get home. But be a good boy for me and don’t touch yourself in the meantime, okay?”

“I’ll be good, I promise.” 

“Now go. Before I want you again.” 


	5. voorpret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> old habits die hard and a boatful of friends heads their way. 
> 
> warnings + tags: blood, slight gore
> 
> word count: 782

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some vague waffle i had to get off my chest. thanks to h for reading through.

The island is washed in candlelight.

In a secret hunched cabin, two figures stand shoulder to shoulder on the deck.

A soft caress pricks his neck. Jongin’s head snaps to his shoulder. He reaches for it with the hand that’s not looped around his husband.

Glossy and the deep ink of an abyss; a crow’s feather.

The shriek points both of their heads upwards, scanning a black flecked sky laced with caws.  Jongin wonders if they’re headed to the patch of fresh overturned earth at the island’s tail. He wonders if their nostrils flare in recognition of metal and cold pulse, leading them to their only magnetic true.

The wind steals the feather from his vacillant hold. It draws it towards the shore that lounges in murmurs of sienna. At the rusting horizon, a speedboat ripples the water.

“It’s nothing.” Chanyeol’s conviction echoes in Jongin’s ears, similar to his _I love you_ and _we’ll be alright._ We’ll _always_ be alright. The way it did the first time he looked down at Jongin’s carmine coated palms and said _they won’t catch us._

“Yeah.” Jongin hopes his waver isn’t as stark as it falls on his ears.

Stealth and skill, experience graced him with both. His mettle is wanting, compared to Chanyeol’s. It makes his insides shrink.   

The shadows from the bowing boughs of pines blur. Jongin feels tremors in his fingertips, idle energy aiming to burst out. Each breath bloats his lungs in iron, sings to his marrow in kindredship. In the bent light, blue beaded eyes accuse him from the ground, mouth frozen on the raw, shocked vowel of ‘no’.

Chanyeol had handed him enough fills to make his blood spill liquor gold after the spirit in those cobalt eyes had ashed. Fulfillment blooms wild like kudzu beneath Jongin’s skin.

“Sweetheart?” the shadows recede in the clarity of Chanyeol’s voice.

“Hm?” he looks up with a smile, concocted adrenaline of fresh action and stale memory tingling through him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m excited.”

 

It had been accidental. Cross his heart. Swear on his first lover’s grave.

He drew the axe back a fractured second too late. Sehun had surprised him.

The momentary startlement had fogged his coherence, not abating until reflex had obeyed his demons.

Even when Chanyeol moves like an illusion and makes as much sound, Jongin’s aware of him. Chanyeol’s aura appears long before he does, taps Jongin’s before they mesh. Startlement isn’t common between them. All their secrets belong to each other.

With secrets like theirs, the world _is_ each other.

Perhaps for the past several years they thought their world could expand. Others would never understand. The purity of the thrill. The aphrodisiac rush. How an act as such brings transcendent intimacy. Twined for life. Others would never understand so they tried to understand them, tried to live like them.

Their assimilation was seamless. Until today.

Once again, the world is two.

It was an accident.

It tore more than Sehun’s torso.

When Chanyeol pried the handle from Jongin’s hardened hold, the earth muddied red and wore intestines like the leaves of a burning bush.

“I’m sorry.” suddenly the island became chillingly anechoic. Inside Jongin the branches of satisfaction stirred their dead roots. As he whispered another apology, his core twisted. As he whispered another apology, his lips lifted. The third time he croaked Chanyeol’s name. Chanyeol was quick to cup his cheeks. The kiss left more blood in his mouth.

Jongin clasped the shovel close to his chest like a dance partner. Their grunts echoed the metallic head. The air bent and misted in thrill that reached their hearts and made it scud. Each scoop at the earth was a chip at their control, unbinding, unleashing.

Till the shackled need glinted freely in the reflection of each other in their pupils.

“I am too.” Chanyeol ran the back of his curled index over Jongin’s flushed cheek. Jongin picked up the silent words between the spoken ones, flashing like Morse.  

 

“You’ve got a little…” he touches his finger to his tongue and rubs the dark crimson spot on Chanyeol’s temple until it’s only cream skin.

“We’ll be alright.” Chanyeol’s smile is boyish and toothy. It’s the same smile that made him snort when they were kids. Now it spreads euphoria in him, kudzu-rate.

The screaming drone of the boat’s engine reaches them. Soon Baekhyun and Jongdae’s chorus of yelled greeting does too. The others are stick figures waving needle limbs, too far out still to make out properly.

Remorse has never been intimate with Jongin. It’s not what he feels now. His fingers forming a cross on his husband’s back is a little enigmatic to him too.

  
  



End file.
